In today's world, data is vital to operations of many businesses, whether large or small. On regular basis, businesses rely, use, process and/or store vast amounts of data that can be related to businesses' finances, operations, logistics, customers, and many other aspects of their operations. Proper storage of data and fast access to such data are important to smooth operations of the businesses.
Typically, data is stored using hierarchical data models. A hierarchical data model can be a data model that organizes data into a tree-like structure. The data can be stored as records that are connected using links. In some cases, a record can include a collection of fields containing only one value, where the fields can be defined by an entity type. Typically, the hierarchical data model can include parent records and child records (or nodes), where each child record can have only one parent and each parent can have one or more child records. To retrieve data from a hierarchical database, it is necessary to traverse the entire tree beginning with the root node. This process can be compute intensive and time consuming. Thus, there is a need to provide an ability to obtain and display data in accordance with user preferences that does not create a significant computing burden.